Truths Revealed
by DaniPotterLovesGod
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Turns. Third in "Unexpected". Harry and Danielle Potter have both returned to Privet Drive after the events in the Chamber of Secrets. Uncle Vernon seems more peeved by magic than ever. And now, with an escaped convict on the loose, what are magical twins supposed to do? AU
1. Summer with the Dursleys

**Note: Some of you may have forgotten, but Danielle is American, and most of this is from her point of view. When it is, things will be named as we Americans name them. If I make mistakes when in other people's point of view, please tell me, and I will fix them.**

**WARNING! There will be mentions of womanly needs in this chapter!**

**I, unfortunately and not called J. K. or Jo Rowling. Therefore, this also means that I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how many times I dream about it.**

Chapter One: Summer with the Dursleys

"Come on, Luna, concentrate!" the brunette girl shouted.

The other girl, with somewhat messy black hair stood with her green eyes narrowed. Blue and purple sparks surrounded the stick in front of her as it wobbled feebly off the ground. The girl widened her eyes a little and sighed in frustration.

"Tori, this just isn't working." She sat on the ground, her head to her knees. "I've completely forgotten how to do it."

"What about shields, Dani?" the boy on the other side of the clearing said. His accent was British, as opposed to the girls' American accents. He too had jet-black hair that was as messy as ever. A pair of circular glasses was perched on his nose in front of his green eyes. He was obviously Dani's brother.

"No," Dani replied. "I already tried." She was thinking that maybe it was instinct when (she thought it was) in first year when a troll smashed into the Great Hall. No, it was the girl's bathroom. Yes, that was right. She was with another friend. But the images were hazy.

It was frustrating. About the middle of the last term in her second year, Professor Lockhart, the Defense Against the Dark Arts "teacher", had tried to hit her with a Memory Charm. Unfortunately, just as she had summoned a shield, part of the spell had hit her.

Danielle hated it. She hated that she couldn't remember details. She hated that it always took a minute for her to remember her friends' faces.

* * *

A few days later, Harry and Danielle Potter, now thirteen, sat at the table as they ate breakfast (which wasn't much: a slice of toast each and a spoonful of cereal). Dani occasionally winced. There was this pain in her back that would _not_ go away. Their relatives, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley were sitting around them, staring at the television intently.

Vernon Dursley, a rather large man with very little neck and a lot of mustache, occasionally shot Dani disgusted glances. She couldn't help but shudder as he grunted and redirected his attention to the TV.

"…The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous," a reporter on the TV said. "A special hotline has been set up, and any sightings of Black should be reported immediately.

Danielle stared at the picture of Sirius Black. The man had a gaunt face with sunken, dull, blue-gray eyes. He had dark, matted, elbow-length hair. Dani wasn't quite sure what color his hair had been originally. She also couldn't help but find this man vaguely familiar, but she knew she had never met Black.

Uncle Vernon stood suddenly. "I'd better be off, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten."

Harry's slice of toast dropped as he was torn from his thoughts of the Broomstick Servicing Kit he had received from Hermione that morning. "Aunt Marge?" he stammered. "Sh-she's not coming back here, is she?"

_Who's Aunt Marge?_ Dani asked mentally.

_Later._

"Marge'll be here for a week," Uncle Vernon said, "and while we're on the subject, we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her."

Dudley Dursley, a boy who was only a few months older than the Potters, smirked as he broke his gaze from the TV. That in itself was a miracle. His blonde hair was almost hiding his piggy little eyes. She had to remind herself that he got out of school earlier than Harry and herself, and that he hadn't been to the barber in ages.

"Firstly," Uncle Vernon started, "you will both keep civil tongues in your heads when you're talking to Marge."

"I will if she does," Harry muttered.

"Secondly," Uncle Vernon continued, "as Marge doesn't know anything about your _abnormalities_ – " Dani flinched " – I don't want any – any _funny_ stuff while she's here. You two behave yourselves, got me?"

"Fine by me," Dani said.

"And thirdly, we've told Marge that you attend St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Children."

"_What_?" the twins yelled.

"And you'll be sticking to that story, boy, or there will be trouble," Uncle Vernon spat, mainly at Harry.

_Aunt Marge is Uncle Vernon's sister, who comes to visit every so often. She's almost worse than Uncle Vernon, and she has this bulldog, Ripper, that comes with her._

Dani couldn't believe her ears. Her uncle's sister was expecting the young witch and wizard to go to a juvenile center? She decided that this was definitely worse than her ninth birthday when her Uncle… Tony (was it?) had given her a pack of pencils. Dani still wondered how her adopted mother's brother could be cruel. He wasn't on the same level as Vernon, but he wasn't that far behind.

Uncle Vernon said his farewells and walked to the front door. After a moment's hesitation, Harry followed. Danielle, on the other hand, started taking care of the dirty dishes. After a few minutes, Harry's voice broke into her mind.

_Dani, we have to act like Muggles and pretend to go to that school so that Uncle Vernon will sign the Hogsmeade form._

Dani's spirits lifted ever so slightly. Maybe they could get something good out of this. She was really looking forward to Hogsmeade. Cedric had told her so much about it. She longed to stand in the sweet shop and admire the many wizarding candies. For a while, she'd been dreaming about what butterbeer, a delicacy at the Three Broomsticks (a very popular pub), would taste like. She even desired to investigate the joke shop! Fred and George Weasley, the older twin brothers of Ron Weasley, always talked about what joke items they would buy next and whom they would use them on.

And then there was the historical factor. Hogsmeade was also the only all-wizarding village in Britain. There had even been a Goblin battle there.

The thing was, only third years and older could go.

_Okay,_ Danielle responded. That was the only way they'd be able to go. She also thought about how amazing that twins could communicate through telepathy. But she had never heard of Muggle twins having the ability. _Maybe it's just magical twins._

At that moment, what had been a dull throb before turned into the pain of a dull knife. Dani put her hands to her lower back. That was around where her kidneys were. She winced as another wave of pain hit her. She turned from the sink and reached up to the medicine cabinet.

"What are you doing?" a sudden voice asked. Dani turned sharply. Aunt Petunia stood in the door to the kitchen wearing a salmon-colored dress. "You know you're not supposed to be in the medicine cabinet.

The young witch lowered her head then winced again as the pain flared. "I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia, but my kidneys hurt. I was looking for a pain reliever." Maybe her politeness would help. She looked up and met her aunt's gaze.

Aunt Petunia held her niece's gaze for several seconds before walking to the medicine cabinet. She reached up and pulled down a bottle of a generic brand of pain relief. The blonde woman unscrewed the top and held out the bottle. She tipped one pill into the girl's palm.

Dani stood there in shock. Aunt Petunia, the one who supposedly hated her, was giving her pain relief! But maybe it was poison instead… Dani shook her head. The Dursleys weren't the nicest people, but they wouldn't poison anyone intentionally!

After she downed the pill, she looked down at her feet and gasped in shock as she saw an extremely dark spot on her jeans. How was she bleeding?! Aunt Petunia grabbed her hand and dragged her to the upstairs bathroom.

After an hour of explanation, tears, and about ten packs of womanly needs, Danielle emerged from the bathroom feeling… different. She didn't quite know how to put it. Knowing about how everything was changing for her, both mentally and physically, was giving her a headache. It was also strange to think that she had used to be so carefree only two years ago (asides from her knowledge of the future). She was also shocked at how _nice_ Aunt Petunia seemed.

Danielle changed into another set of clothes while Aunt Petunia washed the bloodstained ones. As she did, she noticed the two caged owls in the room. One was snowy and the other was a black and gray screech, both with amber eyes. They were Hedwig and Nightwing. She remembered the promise to Uncle Vernon about acting like Muggles (non-magical people). She opened the window and the owl's cages.

"Okay," she muttered to them. "Harry and I have to act like Muggles for a little while, so you need to go to Lisa Turpin's. I'll write her a note."

Dani had just enough time to write the note and send the owls before she heard commotion from downstairs. "Where's my Dudders? Where's my neffy-poo?" _Neffy-poo?_ she thought. _That must be Aunt Marge._

As she walked out to the hallway, she met Harry carrying an enormous suitcase. Dani opened the door to the one extra room the Dursleys had. The raven-haired girl was forced to share with Harry in his tiny room, not that she complained. It jut felt strange to sleep in a room with a boy.

"Dani, are you all right?" Harry whispered. He had felt her panic at the sight of the supposedly inexplicable appearance of the blood.

"Don't worry," Dani answered. "I'm fine." In actuality, it somewhat scared her how much her body was changing. Harry didn't have to know this, though. "So, how bad is Aunt Marge?"

Harry groaned as they stepped down the stairs. "She's just as terrible as ever. She's going to go bonkers when she sees you."

The twins entered the kitchen. There, they found a woman who looked remarkably like Uncle Vernon sitting at the table. She was large, had a purple complexion, had very little neck, and she even had (much to Danielle's horror) a mustache. Thankfully, it wasn't as bushy as Uncle Vernon's. She was drinking tea and had a slab of fruitcake before her. A bulldog was lapping tea from a saucer in the corner.

"Who's looking after the other dogs, Marge?" Vernon asked.

"Oh, I've got Colonel Fubster managing them. He's returned now, good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't leave poor old Ripper. He pines if he's away from me."

Ripper looked up from his saucer. Who was this new female? The male he recognized just fine. He'd had plenty of fun chasing him when the male was a pup. He waddled over to the twins and started sniffing at the female's clothes.

Marge took notice of the teens. "Who's this new brat?"

"That's the boy's twin," Vernon explained. "She was with some foster family. The parents died in a car crash, and the relatives dropped her here at the start of the summer."

"It's ruddy good for my brother to keep the two of you. If you were on my doorstep, it would've been off to the orphanage for the both of you."

Harry could feel his anger bubbling. He was about to retort until he remembered the Hogsmeade form. Could Aunt Marge have picked a better summer to come? The summer before they could visit the wizard village? Of course she had to.

"C'mon, Harry," Dani said, breaking through his thoughts. "Let's go to the park."

"You'll do no such thing!" Petunia shouted. Danielle rolled her eyes. Why was her aunt supportive one moment and then severe the next?

"Ah, let them go, Petunia," Marge boomed. "After all, this neighborhood should know that they have two delinquents."

Dani forced herself to ignore those words. She clenched and relaxed her fists before going through the front door. She didn't stop walking until she reached the small bit of forest that was right next to the park. In the distance, she could hear children screaming in delight.

"She thinks she can strut in and criticize us like that?" Harry ranted. "She thinks that we're _happy_ living there? How can she think of insulting you while she doesn't even know your name? Heck, I don't think she even knows mine!"

"I hope you're not ranting about me," a voice said from the edge of the woods. Victoria Woods stood there, a black rabbit (with gleaming red eyes) in her arms. She sat the barely moving animal, named Reaver – of all things – on a stump.

"No," Harry replied, the anger leaking from his voice. "It's just our aunt Marge. Well, she's not really our aunt. She's Uncle Vernon's sister, and she's just horrid! First, she walks in like she owns the place and then she throws insults at us!"

Tori wasn't paying attention, though. She turned her focus to her friend, who was shaking slightly, her fists balled so tightly, her knuckles were white. "Luna, are you okay?"

"How dare they…?" the witch whispered quietly. Her arms shook.

"Dani," Harry said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "you know better than to listen to anything they have to say."

"Uncle Tony and Anita were better than these people. Now I have to put up with them."

"Hey, we'll be at Hogwarts soon," Tori said. At that, Dani turned, eyebrow raised. Did she hear that correctly? "Crap! I wasn't supposed to say that yet."

"That's great! I'm just surprised the oh-so-wise Danielle Potter hadn't figured it out," Harry teased.

"Hey!" Dani protested. There was a small smile on her lips. "You didn't get it either." She crossed her arms. "I was going to say something about it later."

"Uh-huh," Tori dead-panned. "Okay, Luna, let's see if you can turn your rage to that stick!"

Dani sighed before shifting her attention to the stick.

Two hours later found three smiling teens and a rabbit that barely moved. During those two hours, Danielle had levitated a ten-pound branch five feet in the air for twenty seconds. All agreed that this was definitely going to be the arrangement for the rest of the week.

On the way back to the Dursleys', Danielle noticed something shift in an alley. What was that? She turned to the noise it made. She crept to the alley as Harry and Tori kept walking. Now she could hear something scuffling. She relaxed a bit when she saw an enormous, shaggy black dog digging in a trashcan.

Dani tripped over a plank of wood and landed on the concrete. _Why_ did she have to be so darn clumsy? She winced when she felt rocks digging into her palms. The dog jumped and knocked over the trashcan. Dani stood and brushed the dirt off her jeans. The dog crept up to her and sniffed her knees.

"Hey, there," Dani cooed warily. She still couldn't get the image of Aunt Marge's bulldog out of her mind.

The dog eagerly wagged his tail. Or at least, she thought it was a he. She couldn't really tell. How in the world could she tell anyway? She'd never learned that. Until she found out, it was going to be a male.

Danielle tentatively held out her hand, and the dog sniffed it before licking it once. The young witch started petting his head. He leaned into her touch, his tail wagging harder.

"Yes, you're a nice dog," Danielle commented. She had no idea why she was talking to him. She took note of the playful look in his blue-gray eyes and his very noticeable ribs. "You're hungry, aren't you?" The dog nodded eagerly. Dani giggled, something that she hadn't done in a while. "You need a name. How's about… Major?"

The dog perked his ears.

"What? You don't know Ursa Major? Also known as the big dipper?" The dog tilted his head. "What? I love looking at the stars." She had only discovered this love only recently. At night, when she couldn't sleep, she would climb out of her sleeping bag and gaze at the stars from the window. She'd used her astronomy book from Lisa Turpin to help pick them and constellations out.

The dog nodded his head. This was an intelligent dog!

"Okay, so your name is Major. I'm sure you're hungry if you've been digging into that trash can."

Major's ears flattened to his skull. He stared deeply into Dani's eyes, sorrow welling from his own.

"Aww," the witch cooed. "How could I saw no to you?"

His tail started to wag as he perked up again. As Danielle walked up the street back to her relatives' house, Major padded eagerly after her.

When they finally reached the house, Dani told him to wait outside in the backyard. Major barked and bounded away. The raven-haired girl smiled before walking in, Ripper crawling up to her and sniffing her ankles. Aunt Marge was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, bellowing away at Uncle Vernon. Dudley sat next to her, his pale blue eyes fixed on the TV. Dani could imagine drool dribbling from his piggy mouth.

Harry met her in the kitchen, making sandwiches at the counter. He started when she stood next to him. "Dani, where've you been?"

_I found a dog in an alley,_ she answered mentally. She didn't want Aunt Petunia, who was making lemonade not far away, to overhear.

Harry sighed. _You know how they feel about our happiness._

_Yeah, but I'll take care of him in secret. Tori will help, I know it. Now, give me some sandwich meat._

_You just can't say "no" to this, can you?_

_Nope._

The twins turned and saw Aunt Petunia busy stirring her lemonade before stepping into the living room. Harry hastily stuffed some ham into Dani's hand. Dani walked to the back door and crept outside to the backyard.

The witch heard a rustle in the bushes and saw blue-gray eyes shining between the leaves. Major stepped out and eagerly sniffed her hand holding the meat. She opened it, and Major gingerly took the ham before chomping it down.

* * *

The next week passed very much like that day. Harry and Danielle would take turns feeding Major table scraps. Sometimes, Tori would help out. Reaver the rabbit, though, would start twitching wildly in the dog's presence. No matter how hard Tori tried, she couldn't get Reaver to stop.

Finally, after of week of insults, it was the last night of Aunt Marge's visit. Harry and Danielle, no matter how many times they had asked Aunt Petunia if they could be excused (which was only twice), they had to stay for dessert, which was lemon meringue pie.

"Can I tempt you, Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked after a long explanation of what he did at Grunnings, the place he worked.

Marge was already red in the face at that point. So was Vernon. She had already had a few glasses of wine. "Oh, go on, Vernon. Excellent pie, Petunia. It's normally a fry-up for me for an evening, with twelve dogs to look after…" She burped loudly. Danielle tried her best not to look disgusted, but it probably didn't work. She never had good poker faces. "Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy. You'll be a proper-sized man, Dudders, like your father. Yes I'll have a spot more brandy, Vernon. Now, this one here – "

Harry's stomach clenched. _Dani, start talking to me now._

His twin immediately straightened. _Major's getting on really well today._

"This one's got a mean, runty look about him. His sister's the same way. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred."

_Is he? Who fed him today?_ He clenched his teeth, trying his best not to listen to Aunt Marge, but it was difficult.

"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out."

_Tori and I did-_

"Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia-"

_-Major really seems to like ham-_

"-but your sister was a bad egg."

_-a lot better than turkey._

"They turn up in the worst of families."

_You have to remember this in the future-_

"Then she ran off with a wastrel and here're the results right in front of us."

_-the next time you feed him. Wait, what did she say?_

Dani held silent, no longer trying to drown out Aunt Marge. "This Potter, you never told me what he did?"

All three of the Dursleys exchanged tense glances. "He – didn't work," Uncle Vernon finally said. "Unemployed."

"That's not true!" Dani blurted. "He was a police officer. He and Mom were respectable people. But then the car crash…"

"You Americans," Aunt Marge scoffed. She took another swig of brandy. "Your accents are horid, and your lies are worse. Your father was a no-good scoundrel who-"

"He wasn't!" the twins shouted in unison as they stood. Harry's teeth were clenched so hard they hurt. There was a strange ringing in his ears. Dani's fists were balled up so tight she was drawing blood from her palms.

Aunt Marge swelled with anger… but she didn't stop there. Her stomach kept expanding, buttons popping from her shirt. Her fingers bloated, and they looked more like sausages. Her mouth stretched across her face. Her chair fell apart, and she started to float to the ceiling.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Uncle Vernon screamed. He jumped up and dashed with amazing speed over to Aunt Marge.

He turned to face the twins, fury in his eyes. "This was your fault!" he roared. He brought his fist across Harry's face. The boy fell back against his chair and onto the ground. He gingerly touched his bruising eye. Danielle knelt next to him. His new glasses had snapped at the bridge.

Anger sparked within her stomach. She reached into her pocket for her wand when she realized it was in her trunk underneath the stairs.

_WHAM!_

White-hot pain spread throughout her cheek. She smelled alcohol. Uncle Vernon was drunk. She touched the area and felt something hot and sticky on her fingers. She felt it again in her stomach.

"We should _never_ have taken you in!" Vernon shouted. He turned on Harry and punched him in the ribs. Dani felt a sharp tingling in the same area. She knew it was from her connection with Harry.

Harry hit the wall and slumped against it. He didn't stir.

"Vernon, stop it!" Petunia shrieked.

Vernon raised a chair over his head. Danielle raised her arms. If only she could remember how to make a shield! She brought her right arm in front of her face as Vernon threw the chair. Excruciating pain filled her arm. She fell against the table. Pain filled her head.

Everything was so blurry. A large black mass stood in front of her. Major! "Major… move…" she managed to mumble.

Was it her imagination, or did the form change? Everything turned black.

A ragged-looking man stood protectively in front of the twins. "How dare you, Dursley?" he muttered darkly. From his tattered robes, he pulled Harry's wand.

Vernon squealed and jumped away. Petunia and Dudley cowered behind him. "You're _him_!" Petunia gasped. "You're-"

"Yeah. I know. Now, these two are never coming back here. You have mistreated and malnourished them. Say good-bye to them. Now!" he barked.

The Dursleys exchanged glances and stared at the prone forms of Harry and Danielle.

"I'm sorry," Petunia whispered. There was something in her eyes that no one could place. Vernon grunted. Dudley whimpered.

"Obliviate!" the man shouted at each of them in turn. Their gazes turned unfocused as they fell to the ground, unconscious. He pointed his wand at Marge and did the same to her. Once finished, he looked at the twins. "I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I'm _so_ sorry."

He dashed to the cupboard under the stairs and found their trunks where Danielle had said they'd be. Then he climbed the stairs and into their room and gathered their other things in their trunks. He didn't care where they went, so long as their belongings were together. He searched under the floorboards and found various books and tossed them in the trunks. He shrank the trunks and stuffed them in his pocket.

When the man re-entered the kitchen, no one had stirred. _That's good._ He took Danielle's crescent moon necklace and touched the indention. He remembered when _she_ did it frequently in her seventh year. He watched as his entire form disappeared. He grabbed the twins' hands, turned on the spot, and vanished.

**A/N: Alrighty, the first chapter to the next installment! And for those of you who don't know yet, I completely edited the first two chapters of Twists in Time and edited other chapters.**


	2. An Early Return

**This is dedicated to my mother, who I never appreciate enough. I love you, Mom!**

Chapter Two: An Early Return

Remus Lupin led a relatively quiet life. It was only relatively so because he worked as a teacher at a primary school. Things generally weren't quiet when one worked with seven and eight-year-olds. But he loved his job, even though he'd been fired because of how many days he'd missed. That was just fine by him. Professor Dumbledore had graciously given him a teaching post at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had been so good to him when many others hadn't. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of the headmaster's deeds.

Another good thing was that he'd be able to see his goddaughter and her brother much more often. He loved the pair of them like they were his own. He took a sip of his tea. He could even adopt them if he could! Unfortunately, because of his condition…

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Remus looked up from his breakfast of chocolate cereal and tea. A barn owl holding a letter was perched outside his window. He opened it. The owl deposited the letter and quickly glided out the window.

He opened the letter and started to read.

_Come to the Shrieking Shack._

There wasn't a signature, but it didn't need one. Remus recognized the shaky handwriting. He'd seen it so many times when he was at Hogwarts. _He_ and Remus had passed so many notes with James, even though Remus had objected at first.

Remus raced to his bedroom and dressed at top speed before grabbing his wand. He Disapparated to Hogsmeade.

When he reached the village, he didn't dare stop to admire the architecture like he normally did. Instead, he raced to the end of the road, where the Shrieking Shack towered. The building was old, decrepit, and leaning. Occasionally, shutters would open and close as the Shack swayed. He could hear it creaking.

He threw open the door, wand at the ready. What he saw wasn't what he expected. At all.

Harry and Danielle, unconscious, bruised, and bleeding, were leaning against the wall. Harry's arm was bent funnily. Danielle's shirt was pulled up a little, revealing her bruised stomach. Fresh blood leaked from the twins' hairlines.

Rage and fear flooded Remus' being: rage at whoever had done this and fear for their safety. Remus raised his wand once again. A silvery creature flew from it and up to the castle to Professor Dumbledore. He prayed that the headmaster would be there soon.

* * *

"-don't know how this happened, headmaster. I found them in the Shrieking Shack like this."

…

…

"Sirius Black was in Number Four Privet Drive last night. He'd cast some magic using Harry's wand, which was how we discovered Black had been there… What puzzles me is the magic he used."

Her body felt strangely numb and heavy, yet she could feel warm sunlight on her face. The words almost made no sense to her. The voices were vaguely familiar.

"He used Stunning spells and _Obliviate_. The latter spell, he only used once. But _why_?..."

The next time she was aware, she could feel someone holding her hand. This other hand was stroking the back of hers. Her hand unconsciously tightened.

"Rosie, can you hear me?"

A heavy breath escaped her lips. The hand tightened its grip. She opened her eyes and immediately closed them again. It was too bright. She decided to squint instead.

When her eyes adjusted, Danielle took in her surroundings. The room she was in was large and white. The ceiling was high, and there were many windows. Sunlight streamed through them. Placed periodically on the opposite wall was a row of beds. Between each of the beds were curtains. It was the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

The bed next to hers seemed to be taken. The curtains were drawn around it. In the chair next to her bed sat a very familiar man with graying brown hair and blue eyes and shabby robes.

"Moony?" Danielle mumbled. "Why am I here? Where's Harry?" She could feel her heart pumping faster. "Where are the Dursleys?"

Remus frowned at the mention of the Dursleys. "Vernon is in prison for child abuse. Marge was deflated and her memory modified. As for Petunia and her son, they are at Privet Drive."

Danielle flinched as she remembered what had happened that night. But then she sighed in relief. She wasn't there anymore. She wouldn't be subject to ridicule. She couldn't understand how Harry dealt with it year after year. Wait- "But where's Harry?"

"He's asleep in that bed." He pointed to the bed with the curtains drawn. Remus was silent for a few moments. "Do you know how you left your aunt's?"

She flinched again. "Uncle Vernon… He-He attacked us!" She felt her eyes sting. "After Aunt Marge started floating, he turned on us, hit Harry and broke his glasses. He just kept hurting us, and-and Major-" Danielle's eyes widened in realization. "Major! He tried to protect us! Where is he?"

"Who's Major?"

"He's my dog. He stood in front of us… But then it all went dark." She shook her head. "Please tell me you saw him!"

"I am so sorry, Rosie, but I haven't."

Danielle lowered her green eyes. They were prickling again. "But… he couldn't've left by the time you found us."

Remus took a deep breath before responding. "It wasn't me or anyone here who found you. It was Sirius Black."

* * *

During the past week, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had taken it upon themselves to tutor Harry and Danielle. This comprised of revision of their first and second year classes and extra practice with the spells. This coming week, they would be looking at some third year content. The teachers wanted their students to be ready for Sirius Black.

Danielle looked up from her book. Sirius Black. It was earlier that week that she and Harry had learned that the convict escaped from the dreaded wizard prison, Azkaban. The reason Black had been there in the first place was because he had blown up a street and killed thirteen people in the blast. He had also been Lord Voldemort's right hand man. Now, Black had escaped to exact his revenge on Danielle and Harry.

Dani knew that Harry wasn't worried much about Black. They were at Hogwarts! Surely Black could never get inside? Danielle wasn't so sure. The convict had broken out of _Azkaban_, the most feared place in all the wizarding world.

But then, Dumbledore was there, one of the most powerful wizards in history. Voldemort was scared of him, so Black must have been as well.

Still, the story didn't seem… right. Why had Black rescued them from the Dursleys? Every way she looked at it, all the evidence was pointing against Black. Why did she feel like this?

There was a rustle of feathers next to her. Her screech owl, Nightwing, perched on a rock next to her. He was holding a letter in his beak. She took it and opened it.

_Dear Dani,_

_I've really missed you over the summer. I can't believe there's just a week left! Maybe we can meet at Diagon Alley on Saturday. Dad's off work that day. He and Mum are dying to meet you. I hope to see you there!_

_Love, Cedric_

"Love." Cedric had used "love". Why? Dani's stomach felt fuzzy, like it was doing backflips. She smiled. She decided she liked it.

* * *

Saturday came, and Remus, Danielle, and Harry stood before the fireplace in the headmaster's office. Remus and Danielle would spend the day with the Diggorys. The Turpins would be arriving later on. They had invited Harry with them, more for his protection than anything else.

They reached the Leaky Cauldron to be tackled by a thirteen-year-old with curly, strawberry-blonde hair and brown eyes. "Oh, sweet Merlin!" she shouted. She had the twins around their necks with each arm. She pulled them closer and accidentally bumped their heads together.

"Lisa, can't breathe," Danielle gasped.

Lisa Turpin released them immediately. "Oops. Sorry."

A man with ginger hair stepped up to them and shook their hands enthusiastically. "Oh, it's so lovely to meet you, Harry and Danielle. Our Lisa's talked about you so much!"

"Oh, Phillip," the blonde woman reprimanded. "You're scaring them." Mr. Turpin stepped back a little, but he seemed more in control. "My name is Sarah. You'll have to excuse Phil. He's a bit ecstatic at times."

"That's okay, Mrs. Turpin. Dani here can be like him sometimes."

"Hey!" After returning to Hogwarts early, the twins' bond had grown. They were almost like they had been before the Chamber of Secrets fiasco. Danielle was appreciative of this closeness, especially when Remus was the only other person she could converse with.

Mr. Turpin finally seemed to have gotten over the shock of meeting the Potter twins. He stopped gawking at their scars, anyway. He and Mrs. Turpin made small talk with them. During this, Danielle discovered that Lisa had an older sister, Martha Turpin. She had graduated from Hogwarts the year before Lisa had started.

Dani was _sure_ that Lisa had told her, but she had forgotten after the Memory Charm.

The fire in the fireplace turned emerald, and three people stepped out. One was a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. The next was a man with a scraggy, brown beard and laughing gray eyes. The last one (the fuzzy feeling was back) was a fifteen-year-old boy with brown hair and stormy gray eyes.

Cedric Diggory stepped up to Danielle. "Hey, Dani." He searched her eyes with his own. "Are you okay?"

Danielle arched an eyebrow. "Fine. What's wrong?"

He sighed. "You and Harry being kidnapped was all over the _Prophet_. They say Sirius Black did it."

"Cedric, we're fine. My godfather found us. We've been staying at Hogwarts ever since." When he still looked doubtful, she continued. "Really, we're fine."

Some of the stress eased from his eyes. He smiled, and she returned it. It was only then that she noticed that Harry and the Turpins had already left.

Mr. Diggory handed Cedric a money bag. "Here you go, Ced. Don't spend it all on your new girl."

Dani spluttered, her cheeks burning. "W-we're not together," she muttered. Cedric, strangely, reacted the same way. Why?

"Oh, Amos," Mrs. Diggory sighed. "Not in public!"

If it were possible, Danielle blushed deeper. "C-c'mon Cedric. G-gets low, I-I mean, let's go." She hurriedly left for the courtyard and pulled out her wand. She busied herself by tapping the third brick from the left above the trashcan. Cedric soon stood behind her.

"Dani, what was that about?" he asked as the archway to Diagon Alley appeared.

She deliberately didn't answer. What _had_ that been about? She hadn't been like that before, right? Okay. She had been like that at the beginning of her second year when they had met. Well, more like _crashed_ into each other. But after that, they were just friends, right?

"YOU!"

The pair jumped at the voice. It was _very_ familiar. _Please, _please_ don't let it be her,_ she thought desperately. She didn't know if she could face her yet.

"Luna, where the heck have you been?" The newcomer pushed bystanders out of her way. "_Where have you been_? When you didn't turn up the next day, I sent a letter to Dumbledore, but I didn't get anything back! I even tried owling you and Harry, but nothing!"

Danielle sighed. "Tori, I'm really sorry. You're right, I should've owled you, but we've been busy." Then something hit her. "Wait, you mean you _didn't_ read the _Prophet_?"

Tori scoffed. "Like I would really read a newspaper. Why?"

"They say Sirius Black kidnapped them and left them at Hogsmeade," Cedric said as he finally entered the conversation. "Remus Lupin found them the next morning."

Tori narrowed her eyes, her brows knitted together in thought. "Who're you?"

"Cedric Diggory," he said as he flashed a smile. There was something strange in her gaze, but it was only there for a split second.

"Tori Woods."

"Her name's Victoria," Dani said, "but she hates it. She's transferring to Hogwarts this year."

"Where from?" Cedric asked.

"The Salem Institute. Oh! Ice cream!"

Dani rolled her eyes. Once Tori got her mind on ice cream, it was impossible to have a proper conversation.

The next several hours were filled with laughter and shopping. Once they were finished at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, they moved on to the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. There, they met Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, both Slytherins. Danielle had never really spoken to Tracey, and for a good reason. Tracey was snooty and was a member of one of the riches Pureblood families of Britain.

As they went store hopping, Reaver the rabbit drew many curious glances from passerby. Tori, of course, was oblivious to it all. Alexander Moon spent a full five minutes gaping when they were in the Slug and Jiggers Apothecary buying potions supplies.

Finally, after a couple of hours, Tori claimed that she had to leave. At long last, Danielle voiced the question that had been bugging her for the past couple of months. "Where in the _world_ have you been staying?"

"Can't tell you." Wait, what? As Tori weaved through the crowds to the Leaky Cauldron, Dani stared after her.

"Wha-?" she spluttered. "But- she can't expect me to believe that! We saw each other almost every day! And she can't tell me?"

"Hey, Dani, calm down," Cedric whispered. "It's not going to help if you get worked up."

She sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," he joked. "C'mon, let's go visit Eeylops. I need to get food for my owl."

They spent three more hours visiting the stores and laughing together. Every so often, though, there would be a passerby that would stare at her and whisper to his friend. Danielle always lowered her head and ducked into the nearest store.

Unfortunately, the time came when Dani had to return to Hogwarts. The two slowly made their way through the thinner crowds. They were heavy laden with books, potions ingredients, and sweets.

Somebody bumped into Danielle, sending her books flying. The books clattered onto the cobblestone. Some of them fell open.

"Oh, Merlin."

The voice made her start and glance up. A boy her age with white-blonde hair was holding one of her books. It was Draco Malfoy.

Dani gathered the rest of the books. Draco deposited the last one at the top. Her arms wobbled a bit before she readjusted her grip. She finally smiled at him.

"Hey, Draco," she said. That fluttering feeling was back, but it felt different. She tried to ignore it. "It's weird seeing you here. I mean, it is Diagon Alley, and I don't see normally all of friends at one time here, so I didn't mean-"

"Okay, Dani," Cedric interrupted. "Breathe."

She felt her cheeks grow hot. She was sure her face was at dark as a tomato. Why, oh _why_ did she start rambling?

"Heh, heh, sorry." She turned to Draco. "It's so nice to see you! How was your summer?"

"It was all right," he said. His face held a passive look. "Mother and I spent a month in Italy. Father doesn't care for vacations." Draco's eyes seemed to darken.

Danielle noted this. "I didn't know that. Does your dad get bad sunburns?"

Draco stared at her. This stare was empty, no sort of emotion whatsoever. "Yeah, that's it." Draco finally looked away.

He stalked away. _Well, that was weird._ What was wrong with him? Normally, he wasn't so cold with her. _I've got to get to the bottom of this._

* * *

**I know. This is way overdue. I've got no excuse. I've been working on future chapters, though, if that's any consolation. Oh, and character bios as well.**

**Anywho, may God bless you and keep you!**


End file.
